Hot for Teacher
by angel-san801
Summary: Will woke shocked and sweat drenched, startled from his sleep by a dream more real and more disturbing then he had ever experienced in his young life. It was one of those dreams- as evident by the stained sheets- and… it was about Halt…Halt/Will slash
1. Dream Meanings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. It would have a lot more yaoiness if I did. I think I can say that for pretty much everything.**

**Warnings: I think you already know**

_I hope this turned out okay, I've kind of been having trouble writing recently. It's also rather short (its mostly just an intro though), but enjoy! (And please excuse the stupid title. I really just couldn't help myself.)_

* * *

><p>It had been almost three months since their return from Skandia. Since getting back to their little cottage in the forest beside castle Redmont, Halt had been redoubling his efforts in training Will, trying to make up for time lost. The young apprentice was doing well. With all his hard work and practice, he had already almost gotten back to his former level of expertise with both bow and arrow and knives, and would soon be pushing himself even further. Things really felt like they were getting back to normal.<p>

That was until one particular night when Will woke shocked and sweat drenched, startled from his sleep by a dream more real and more disturbing then he had ever experienced in his young life. It was one of _those_ dreams- as evident by the stained sheets- and… it was about Halt…

It was still the middle of the night, but still horrified by the event (even imaginary as it was), Will didn't think he would be able to get back to sleep. Sitting up, running a hand through his messed hair the young apprentice slightly unwillingly thought back on the dream that had him so shaken up.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

It had started like any normal day. Will was outside a little ways from the house, practicing shots at varyingly ranged targets. A bit boring for a dream, but he hadn't known it as such at the time. It was only when he had run out of arrows and was about to go retrieve them that his mentor had come into the picture. Will had shouted a cheerful greeting when he noticed the grizzled ranger approaching, and Halt had nodded in response.

The young apprentice had stood proudly as his mentor's sharp eyes swept over the various targets, all with arrows stuck in their dead-centers.

"Not bad", the older ranger said, and his apprentice grinned for the flat statement was the equivalent to high praise from anyone else.

That was when the normalcy of the dream ended, and abruptly switched paths to the insane, to progressively become worse and worse swift as an arrow reaching its mark. For that was when dream Will, struck by some sudden mysterious impulse had leaned up, wrapping his arms around Halt's neck and placed a kiss right on the older ranger's lips. And possibly more surprising, his master had kissed back. Hard.

Will distinctly remembered the way his dream self had moaned and whimpered as Halt had wrapped his hands around his hips, pulling him in tightly to his so they ground together with every movement. He could feel his mentor's growing hardness against his own through their pants. And he wanted it. He wanted it so bad he could think of nothing else as their tongues heatedly explored each other's mouths.

"Halt…" Will moaned breathlessly when their lips parted for air. That should have been 'halt' as in 'stop', not as in 'please, Halt give it to me…!", but any logical sense like that was apparently lost to him in his dreaming state.

And then, inexplicably- as is often the way of dreams- they were no longer outside. They were in the house, on Halt's bed, their signature ranger's cloaks already discarded on the floor- the first items of clothing to go. He was lying underneath his mentor who was working on removing his pants as he kissed and nibbled at his neck and what was exposed of his collarbone in a way that made dream Will moan and writhe underneath him.

It never once struck Will during his dream that any part of this was strange or in any way a bad idea. He felt only overwhelming desire and need that could only be satisfied by one thing.

The young apprentice cried out, hips bucking into the touch of his master's hand on his cock, rubbing and squeezing, and oh god, it felt so good!

"Nn… H-alt…!" The name came out as a broken whimper from Will's lips as his mentor continued to jerk him off.

He didn't remember his shirt coming off- or Halt's clothes for that matter- but they were both completely naked now, and Halt's tongue was now making its way across his apprentice's small body.

Will could feel the pressure building and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The young apprentice was breathing in erratic gasps, hands clutching uselessly at his master's back.

And then in one big explosion of pleasure he both came and came back into the waking world, pleasure and satisfaction followed quickly by shame and confusion. Which was where the youth found himself now.

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Will had absolutely no idea why his mind would want to create a scenario like that. He had heard before that dreams revealed secret wishes and desires that even the person having the dream might not fully understand in their waking life. But if that was so, what could this one possibly mean? Surly not the most obvious answer. _Surely _he didn't actually want to do _that_ with Halt of all people. But… what else _could_ it mean…?

The young apprentice gave an aggravated sigh of frustration. He couldn't figure it out now, but neither could he go back to sleep. The very thought of trying again and possibly facing a repeat of his previous experience scared him more then an army of Temujai charging right at him. And from the position of the moon outside his window, it would still be hours until sunrise.

It looked like it was going to be a long night… But now that he thought about it, he wasn't exactly excited for morning to come either. Because that would mean getting up… and seeing Halt. To his horror, Will's face immediately heated at the mere thought of his mentor.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it was only a dream and they didn't go all the way, but I wanted to save that for when they're <em>_actually doing it *spoiler alert!*_

_Thank you for reading. (_I hope this wasn't too bad!)_ Reviews bring me much happiness._

_~angel-san_


	2. An Embarrassing Secret  Denial

**Chapter 2: An Embarrassing Secret / Denial**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any other fandom I write for. That's the wonderful, magic of fan fiction._

_Sorry for the really long wait on this as well as Finding New Purpose. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted! I was really surprised at all the reviews this story as gotten on only the first chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Most of a night without sleep gave Will a lot of time to think, and the young apprentice had come up with three fairly reasonable explanations for his strange thoughts.<p>

1. His addiction to warmweed back in Skandia had permanently damaged his brain somehow.

2. He had it bad for his mentor.

3. He was just at that age and thus had it bad for _everyone_. It was just part of growing up, and it really couldn't be helped.

Obviously the second answer was Will's least favorite even when compared to irreparable brain damage. But the third on the list seemed satisfactory enough, and Will decided that was the one he would go with. Now he just wished he hadn't taken so long to come to that conclusion and settle down enough to fall asleep again, for the morning light did not greet him happily, the sun's rays piercing through his closed eyelids drawing a groggy, displeased groan from the young apprentice.

He wanted to go back to sleep so badly, but knew that Halt would never allow him to laze around in bed all day. And he really didn't want his mentor to have to force him to get up. Besides the possibility of Halt being displeased with his slothfulness, he also more importantly did not want to see the older ranger anywhere near a bed for as long as it took for the memory of that nightmare to leave him. Will felt the involuntary stirring of a feeling he was not willing to grace with a definition. No he was _not_ going to think about that. Nothing. It. Meant. Nothing.

Determinedly keeping that thought in mind, Will began to get dressed. His hand lingered for a moment on the fabric of his ranger's cloak. Usually the familiar garment had served as a sort of comfort to him in times of fear or stress, almost like a security blanket of sorts. It was a reminder of his place in the world, of the home he had been given even after his previous life as a futureless orphan with no promise of anything but the dull toil of farm work for the rest of his days. All it reminded him of now however was that dream, and of said garment being tossed to the floor along with the rest of his clothes before… Will suddenly felt his face grow hot. Alright that was enough of that. The young apprentice shook his head maybe a bit harder than necessary to clear his thoughts.

Frowning, Will realized just how much he was thinking about the very thing he thought he thought he had decided to stop thinking about it. He could only hope that as the day progressed, the familiar monotony of chores and training could cause him to forget that disturbance which had somehow managed to cause him such worry (completely random and meaningless as it was).

~XOXOXOXOXOXO~

Halt frowned, watching yet another one of Will's arrows sail straight past its target. A target already affixed with an arrow in its center, matching several of the other targets in the small training area near the house, proof that the apprentice's focus had only slipped so drastically the moment his mentor had arrived.

Will had been acting strangely all day, and though the boy had been keeping uncharacteristically silent about it, Halt knew something must be weighing on his mind. And it was clear that if the apprentice didn't get it _off_ his mind soon, his training was going to suffer severely.

"Will", Halt called out gruffly, causing the young apprentice to practically jump out of his skin, nearly dropping his bow in the process, only saving it through a clumsy last-minute fumble. Forget being a ranger, at the moment the boy was barely coordinated enough to _hold onto_ his weapons.

"Y-yes, Halt? What is it?" Will stuttered, trying his best to regain his composure and act natural, though the boy obviously wasn't fooling anyone with such a farce, let alone Halt, and it was all the older ranger could do not to roll his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Halt asked, getting straight to the point, his tone hard and stern allowing for no nonsense, sounding much the same as father might when they had caught their child in some act of disobedience.

And Will seemed to react much the same way as a child discovering they had been caught. Deny, deny, deny.

"W-wrong? N-nothing's wrong? What do you mean?" The young apprentice stammered as he tried desperately to calm the rush of embarrassed heat to his face. The same blush he had been trying to suppress every time he had seen the older ranger that day. Which seeing as they lived together was quite a lot.

Halt raised an eyebrow, in an "oh really?" way. It was obvious he wasn't buying it, but he remained silent, allowing Will the opportunity to come clean, a strategy the older ranger had found to work about fifty percent of the time on regular people and about ninety-nine percent of the time on guilty apprentices.

The boy's expression turned just as guilty as expected and his eyes fell to the ground.

"Umm… Halt…" Will started voice quiet and still staring at the ground. The boy glanced up at the older ranger, who gave a small nod of encouragement for him to go on. Will was scared to go on however. As much as he knew he would not be able to sort through these strange and mysterious feelings on his own, he was scared to speak them aloud to the one person it would matter the most to the horrible thought that had been plaguing him. Scared that Halt would be ashamed of him. That the older ranger would reject him. Halt was the closest thing he had to a family, and if he lost that, he would have nothing.

But… Halt was waiting for an answer, and Will knew he couldn't lie. Not to Halt anyway. So, heart beating so hard it felt as though it would burst out of his small chest, the young apprentice forced his way on…

"Halt, I..."

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for how long its been since I updated, and that it was so short, and that I ended on a cliffhanger like that, buuuut since its been so monstrously long since I updated, and I've gotten so many reviews and alerts and shiz, I thought I should hurry and post what I already have since this has been sitting on my computer for a while.<em>

_~angel-san_


	3. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice and gain nothing but hopefully reviews from writing this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>"I… think I might have feelings for someone…" Will ended lamely, failing to specify who exactly that person was… that being the very person he was speaking to.<p>

_So that was it? _Halt thought. The secret earth shattering reason behind his apprentice's strange behavior was a simple teenage crush. He wanted to knock the boy over the head for getting himself so worked up over something so trivial, but he supposed Will was still growing up and this sort of thing was to be expected. And the grizzled ranger could not honestly say that he had not acted in similar foolish ways in his younger days. Still… he was not sure why a part of him had felt almost disappointed at his answer, but decided to shake it off as nothing.

"Well, unless you plan on taking the role of house wife when you settle down with her, you should try to stop letting these feelings affect your training so much", Halt replied sarcastically, gesturing to the slew of arrows lying embarrassingly far out of their target range.

"Sorry…" Will apologized, though a smile was tugging at his lips as he knew Halt well enough by now to tell that despite his gruff manner the older ranger wasn't really mad at him. …That and the fact that Halt had unwittingly referred to himself as 'her'.

Will wondered guiltily if he should reiterate. Though… in a way he hadn't exactly lied. It had been Halt that had jumped to the conclusion that he had been talking about a girl. 'Jumped to the conclusion' as if it was such a bold conclusion to jump to. Alright, Will could concede that his statement had definitely been misleading, if not an outright lie.

But now that the moment had passed… he didn't think he could go back and tell the truth. Why not just stick with this lie? He had been foolish to think that dream meant anything in the first place. He should simply forget about it. Yes, forget about it, that's what he'd do! Will mentally sighed in relief thinking about what he had almost told Halt instead.

So preoccupied with these thoughts Will almost did not hear what Halt was saying to him.

"So I assume you would like to talk about it?"

Will's face paled. Talk about it? He didn't have anything to say! Besides the truth that is- wait, he'd already decided that wasn't the truth or… it was but wasn't really… The apprentice's frantic thoughts had worked themselves into a tangled mess. And all he could say was "uh…"

Halt raised an eyebrow as his apprentice failed to go on.

"Umm… Yes…?" Will finally said hesitantly having no idea what he was going to say next.

And when the young apprentice declined to continue, Halt gave a long suffering sigh, "do you want to tell me who it is?"

Will's face turned bright red at this as his mind worked over-time to think of a name he should say. A girl he already knew? Or should he make someone up? Would Halt know if he was lying? He hadn't been able to tell so far… that Will had noticed, but he hadn't outright lied yet… had he?

"Or… if you don't wish to tell me her name, you could just tell me a little about her?" The older ranger _patiently_ tried again starting to get annoyed with his apprentice's progressively odder behavior.

"You mean… what she's like?" Will asked, happy he didn't have to give a name. He knew that if he had tried to make one up, Halt definitely would have caught him in his lie, and it somehow felt wrong to say someone he already knew when it wasn't the truth. But still… he wasn't sure how he should describe this mysterious non-existent girl.

"If you like her so much to become this distracted at the thought of her, I would assume you knew enough about her to give at least a basic description. Tall? Short? Mean? Friendly? Pretty? Hideous monster? Anything?", the grizzled ranger was definitely growing impatient now. Things like this really were not his strong suit, and Will certainly wasn't being helpful.

What should he say? Then a devious thought crossed Will's mind, and he just barely managed to hold back a smirk as he replied, "well… she's kind of short, and I wouldn't call her conventionally pretty, but she has her charms and I like her." Will had to try hard not to laugh as he thought of the real person he was describing.

Halt nodded for him to go on, satisfied that he seemed to finally be getting somewhere with the boy, and unaware of the small joke that was being played at his expense.

Will paused for a moment, looking as though he was thinking, "hmm… I guess some people find her kind of unfriendly, but I know she's really a nice person at heart. She just doesn't really show it the same way everyone else does."

"Anything else?" Halt asked, mistaking Will's happy expression for merely joy at the thought of the girl he was so infatuated with or relief at finally being able to talk to someone about her.

"Well…", Will started, wondering if this would be going to far, but quickly deciding to risk it anyway for the sake of his little joke, "she's quite a bit older then me."

Halt seemed surprised at this new bit of information, and Will thought that perhaps he had gone too far with it. The older ranger took a moment to gather his thoughts on this new development before replying carefully, "Will, I'm not sure if you should be pursuing older women."

"But I'm not _pursuing_ her. I just said that I liked her", the young ranger argued.

Halt raised an eyebrow, "and have you told this woman about your feelings for her?""I tried to… but I don't think she understood…" Will couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at that all too perfect set-up.

But Halt was looking suspicious now even if he didn't know _exactly_ what was being kept from him, and the young apprentice knew that he had definitely pushed it too far.

Halt stared at him for a long moment, eyes hard and scrutinizing trying to detect the lie in Will's expression. Will stared right back genuinely afraid now that he was caught, but trying not to let it show on his face. And just when the apprentice thought he couldn't take it anymore and he'd have to confess everything… Halt gave up.

"Well, I know even I can't stop a young person determined to pursue something idiotic in the name of love, but you know where I stand on the matter", the older ranger said finally, though he still seemed suspicious of his apprentice, and Will had to gulp back his fear to smile back at him and nod.

The older ranger gave his apprentice one last suspicious glance before turning back to the direction of the cabin.

"Now get back to practicing. And try to get at least one target this time", Halt said over his shoulder as he walked off.

Will waited until the older ranger was out of sight before finally releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took a long time again! I'm really really grateful to everyone who's read and reviewed and I hope I'm not making you guys too angry with my slowness! Also I hope no one minds the short chapters, they just kind of seem fit with the flow of the story. Anyway, reviews bring me much happiness, so please do! Oh, and if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me. I… uh, kind of didn't look over this too well after I wrote it and wrote it <em>really _late at night/early in the morning, so… yeah…_


	4. Recurrent

**Chapter 4: Recurrent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice and I don't think I'm in any danger of anyone thinking that I do with the BL shit I write.**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Halt had confronted Will about his odd behavior and Will had kind of sort of *entirely* weaseled out of actually telling him the truth. Since then for some reason he had been having a surprisingly easier time composing himself around the older ranger. Enough of an easier time that Will was starting to believe that the whole troubling incident was completely behind him, nothing more then the over thought silly product of a hormonal teenage mind. Whether this reprieve was form a sense of relief that he had not been found out, or that his odd feelings had simply passed given time he did not know, and likewise did not care. The how and why did not matter. All that mattered was that it was over. Over and done, and he was back to his old self and Halt could go back to his previous role as mentor and father figure (and not secret love interest) in Will's mind.<p>

That is until that night when by some cruel twist of fate the horror repeated itself… Needless to say Will was, upon waking horrified. He'd thought he had put all of this ridiculous business behind him. He hadn't even thought about Halt that way at all in the past two days, but… Not only that, but in comparison to the first dream this one had seemed if possible even more vivid and… well… Will felt the blood rush to his face as he remembered the details of the dream. He wished now that he had not had the 'pleasure' of learning exactly how two men did 'it' back when he was younger and had still been living under the castle's ward. Having overheard some joke about it, and overly curious as he was he had asked an older boy who had been working as a stable hand at the time and was known to tell anyone anything if for nothing more then to hear himself speak. Why _he _knew so much about it, Will hadn't thought to ask at the time, but had not skimped on the details (despite the age of his audience) or seemed the least bit embarrassed and had actually laughed at Will's shocked reaction. Long story short, thanks to that, he knew exactly how it was supposed to go, and his unconscious mind was apparently all too happy to create a perfectly clear mental image to accompany that knowledge.

But as much as he wanted to be horrified. As much as he wanted to be so disgusted that he ended up being reunited with his dinner (the _proper _reaction he thought)… When he remembered what had happened in the dream… Halt's rough strong hands slowly working their way down his body, the feeling of the older ranger's warm breath against his neck before he had started to lightly bite at it and… Startled, Will suddenly realized that he had grown hard just from thinking about it.

This… had gone beyond strange. No, it was definitely not normal to be feeling like this when thinking about another man, a much older man, and someone who had become like a father to him, but… Feeling dirty and utterly ashamed of himself, his hand shakily made its way down his pants. Grasping his erection, already slick with the product of when he had come in his sleep, he slowly started to pump, trying unsuccessfully to imagine anyone other then Halt as he did so. A girl. A woman. Someone female didn't matter who. Not thinking of anyone specific quickly enough, Halt gladly came to fill the void. And 'fill' he did. Just like in the dream when he had done 'that' to him.

"Nn…", a small whimper escaped Will's throat past his other hand which he had put over his mouth to try to suppress it. Why? Why did it feel so good to be thinking of Halt while doing this? He clenched his eyes tightly shut, shoving the heel of his hand harder over his mouth as he began to pump harder steadily approaching climax. Flashes from the dream came back to him in dizzyingly quick succession. Hands- both their hands feverishly groping, touching, grasping and tongues, teeth, heat. Heat, warmth pushing inside of him filling him-

That last thought was enough to send him over the edge. With a muffled cry Will came messily into his hand. Panting, slowly coming down from his climax that somehow had felt much more intense then any other time he had done this sort of thing (though he would not like to admit to the frequency of said 'sort of thing' as of late), Will felt nothing but guilt. Guilt, but overwhelming want. He didn't understand the reasoning, but neither could he deny his feelings any longer. He really really did feel that way about Halt. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Beyond 'why', 'what he was going to do about it' was the most prevalent thought that went through Will's head. He couldn't very well admit his feelings. Halt hadn't even liked the idea of him chasing after an older woman let alone an older man, let alone _him himself._ But could he just remain silent about it? Could he just suppress his feelings, take them and these dreams and these actions as a secret to his grave? For some reason the thought of doing that really saddened him. Just the plan of keeping his perverted thoughts to himself shouldn't make him feel so… empty… should it?

Will didn't stop to think that maybe these 'perverted thoughts' could possibly be anything more then just that, could possibly hold anything else behind them. That maybe just maybe it was love more then simply sexual desire that made him feel this way.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! I guess it was still a bit slow (and still short), but I tried to at least make it faster then previous updates. I kind of missed the deadline I had set for myself by a couple days. I've actually had it finished for about four days before posting, but I wasn't able to get on the internet sooner *curses not having internet at my house*. Anyway, I've now worked out a more exact outline for this (as opposed to just the general idea in my head I usually go off of), and so long as there are no unforeseen changes it's set to be seven chapters total(with the last chapter being double length).<em>

_Also since I've previously been so slow on updating this (sorry!) and giving myself a deadline this time seemed to make me go faster, I'm going to _try _for the last three chapters to get them out at least one a month. Still kind of seems pretty slow, but I've got other stuff I'm working on and I'm lazy so bear with me._


End file.
